digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Betamon
Betamon Betamon is an Amphibian Digimon with a gentle and quiet personality. But when he gets angry, his electrical powers shock anyone around him, friend or foe. His name possibly comes from the Japanese words, betabeta, which means sticky, or betanko, which means squashed. He has Amphibious marine capabilities. Digimon Adventure 02 Betamon is the Digimon partner of Michael Washington, one of the DigiDestined children from America, who became a DigiDestined when he saw a Gorillamon. He and Michael were first introduced to the DigiDestined by Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon, as Michael and Mimi were dating at the time. Betamon Digivolved to Seadramon (It was implied at this point that he is the same Seadramon that Garurumon originaly defeated in Rookie form (as Betamon)). Mimi: "Wow, Michael! Seadramon's your Digimon. I Still get chills from remembering his Ice Blast and Ice Winder attacks." when Digitamamon's diner was attacked by a Dark-Spiraled Gorillamon, with Togemon helping to remove the Spiral. Betamon showed up again later when Digimon had begun to appear in the Real World around Christmas time. As Seadramon, he battled a Cherrymon at Rockefeller Centre with help from ExVeemon, Lillymon and the other American DigiDestined's Digimon. Betamon was involved in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier A Betamon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair at Ice Terminal. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Betamon appear as a recruitable enemy in the File Island Mansion - left.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Betamon digivolve from a line 51 Koromon and can digivolve to Tortomon with a Digi-Egg equipped or a Monochromon without. A Betamon helps you in the Electro Base.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamer Betamon are enemies in the game. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Betamon are enemies in the Sinkhole, Two Tails, and Dark Taichi's Crevasses. The Betamon card, titled "Dengeki Biririn", teaches a Digimon the attack Dengeki Biririn. Dengeki Biririn is a Virus-type technique which deals damage to all enemies.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon World One Betamon is found in Mangrove Region and if you talk to it, it will help Coelamon with his item shop. It can also be your digimon by evolving it from a Tanemon. He will digivolve into Seadramon, Coelamon, Shellmon, and Whamon. Digimon World 2 Betamon can digivolve into DarkTyrannomon (0-2 DP), Darkrizamon (3-5 DP) or Tuskmon (6+ DP). Betamon appears in SCSI Domain, Disk Domain, Web Domain, Core Tower and Tera Domain. Digimon World 3 A common enemy in places near Asuka city. In Divermon's Lake it can digivolve into Seadramon after the Suzaku Leader is defeated. He also in cards with Blue type and 1 AP / 1 HP Digimon Digital Card Battle Betamon is one of the first digimon that the player meets. Betamon teaches the player how to play the main component of the game which is card battles. The player can also verse Betamon anytime they wish or ask him to teach the player how to play card battles again. After BlackWarGreymon is beaten (who is the final boss in the game) Betamon battles with a completely different deck. The new deck is probably the first or second most powerful deck in the game (whereas A's deck could be the first or second most powerful). However, when the player versus Betamon, his uses the deck ineffectively. Betamon gives the second most experience to the player (30 points) whereas A or gives the most (50 points). The Betamon card is one of the most common cards in the game. Digimon Battle Spirit Betamon appears as a field enemy in the "Origin Town". Digimon World DS Betamon can digivolve into Seadramon or Sukamon depending on its stats. Betamon is found in the Data Forest. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Betamon can digivolve into Octomon if it has 95 defense and 550 Aquan experience at level 21, Gesomon if it has 95 attack and 550 Aquan experience at level 21, or Dolphmon with 100 spirit and 500 Aquan experience at level 17. Betamon can be found in the Sunken Tunnel. Attacks * : Fires a 1,000,000 volt shock at the enemy. * Beta Slugger (Fin Cutter): Attacks his opponents directly with his fin. * Water Tower: Creates pillar of water at opponent. Variations / Subspecies * ModokiBetamon * Betamon X Betamon X Betamon X is a Betamon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks * * Beta Swagger * Water Tower Variations / Subspecies * Betamon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Amphibian Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon